


Out of Arrows

by myotpisopme



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 21:44:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myotpisopme/pseuds/myotpisopme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gimli wants to learn how to do delicate elf weapon making, so Legolas does his best to aid him, practicing patience, and is eventually over won by Dwarvish adorable charms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Arrows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laraanita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laraanita/gifts).



> Prompted by a ficlet challenge on Tumblr, my love challenged me with Gimli/Legolas - Out of Arrows as the theme. But I have such a desire to write more than just a blurb about these two, they're one of my first truly adored pairings.

Legolas was currently out of arrows, though fortunately the last battle they had seen was a day or so ago and they were currently encamped close to elvish safe-haven that suggested they would have at least a few days to recuperate without interruption. That meant he had time to do a bit of fletching. So now he sat, whittling at the thin, flexible wood that would make the shaft, stripping, splitting, and shaping the feathers which would guide their flight, the heads themselves already formed and kept in a satchel at his side, ready to be applied and bound in place. Delicate elvish fingers worked quickly as beady little eyes watched from swaths of hair.

Gimli was polishing the head of his short axe, but he had been doing so for so long it gleamed brighter than the stars on a cloudless night. He had nothing better to do, and he liked to watch his friend and companion work. After what felt like an eternity of awkward silence, he cleared his throat, set aside his axe, and scootched himself along the log he was sitting on to get closer to his elvish companion and muttered. "How kin I help?"

Legolas blinked, startled a little out of his hypnotic work to regard Gimli with gentle puzzlement. "I... well... I'm not sure that there is much in the process that you could do to help but... ah... well... have you seen how I've been putting them together?" He inquired, watching the dwarf nod and shift then to sit on the ground, regarding the supplies that sat before the other. "I've seen ye build at least five or so just now, so I think I've got the process... First ye shape the wood, then ye shape and attach the feathers, then put on the tip." Legolas nodded and cocked his head slightly. That was the basics of it, yes. "Alright, you seem to have the grasp of the basics, so why not try your hands at building one while I finish this up." He smiled and figured 'what's the harm in him lending a hand, he's a skilled dwarf, and a good friend. My arrow making process should speed pretty far along with the aid of another pair of hands.'

Well. So he thought.

The next thing he knew, he had a dwarf sitting amidst a pile of shattered sticks, crumpled arrows, and dinged up arrowheads, swearing until his little face was turning purple with frustration. "Ah... G...Gimli, easy....slow down... you're... you're depleting my supplies!" he tried to stress without further upsetting the distraught male. Finally, the dwarf flung down his current attempt and crossed his arms, glowering, puffing air angrily as he fumed. "I can't seem t'get th'hang of et. How do ye do et?? You move so graceful-like an' everythin' jus' works perfectly for an elf... I've made plenty of weapons in my time, never have I had such a hard time as these dainty elf things."

"Perhaps... your hands? You're used to broad metals and woods... these are delicate, adorned with feathers... you can't just rough-handle them the way you do your axe..."

"Oh aye? I'll rough-handle you..." He grunted, but a slow sly grin began to peek out of that beard.

"Ho now... is that a threat or an offer?" Legolas found a tiny little smile of his own creeping onto his lips as he finished the arrow he was putting feathers upon and setting it aside.

Gimli chuckled softly and glanced at the others in camp before standing and nodding away a little to his tent, and Legolas let his things remain where they were and followed after, grateful to see that everyone else was pretty well occupied with their own activities of keeping camp.

They exited without anyone's acknowledgement and slipped into the tent, tying the flaps shut firmly.

Once inside, Legolas was startled when grabbed firmly by the arms and levered roughly to land upon a bedroll, whereupon the stout dwarf straddled him, like a prize captive, and grinned in a very proud and bristly way. "So, ye like the idea o' bein' rough-handled by a dwarf, do ya?" He smirked as his round, stout rear felt the presence of a rather firm, erect something pressed to its cheeks through supple leathers.

"What can I say... I like a good display of strength. I think your hands would be better applied to that than breaking the shafts of my future arrows."

"Eh, point taken... and point soon to be taken." The dwarf grinned at the quizzical look given to him by the son of Thranduil. He was given little reaction time before the dwarf had shifted to his feet, fingers hooked in the elf's leggings, and yanking them to his ankles, baring the proud member that had previously been socializing with his backside through clothing.

"Well, what a lovely sight y'make... all at attention like a good soldier." He grinned cheekily before crawling up Legolas' legs to then let his tongue slip from his mouth to taste the underside from base to tip in one swoop, making the elf yelp in surprise. He had never pictured the other being quite so sexual towards him as all this... and somehow he had anticipated having more say and control in how this went down had it ever occurred... but now, with that mouth sinking over the head of his cock and the bristles of beard and mustache teasing around flesh, he was surprised at how good it felt, and deigned to let it continue as the other pleased... this was... too good to refuse.

Gimli rumbled his approval in a sort of throaty chuckle around the other before shutting his eyes and applying all his focus on sensation and suckling upon the elf. He tasted of a man... nothing fruity or light like people made elves out to be, but of earth and sweat and something living, someone, not some airy spirit or light floral god... just a man... a very aroused and perhaps surprised man, but a man. This pleased him even more. It proved to him that they were more equals than most people would credit. He was reassured by the fact that his elvish companion was as prone to weakness of the flesh as he was, and was as down to earth as he was as well. He refocused to the flesh in his mouth and moaned lustily as he suckled, sinking to brush his facial hair in against the pubic region of his companion, watching as Legolas gasped, squirmed and he was forced to lay firm, rough hands on the other's thighs to still him. Sure he knew it tickled, but if he did it just right... the other would... ah there it was. 

A trickle of fluid slipped down to the back of his tongue and he rumbled a little more in the back of his throat as let the flat of his tongue ripple against the veins along the underside of the elf's shaft. His eyes opened again, gazing intently up at the soft eyes of his lover and a spark of electricity shot through Legolas' spine at the utter intimacy of that gaze... even the act was less intimate than this look... this look shared between them of 'I'm yours, You are mine, we understand each other more than anyone else would understand us... and you will always have that from me if I can have it from you.' and they each got their response when Legolas' expression simply changed a hair of a difference to show appreciation, love, gratitude, and a world of emotions that only washed those two in that moment. A twinkle in Gimli's eye flashed to give his own acknowledgement, and then he was wholly intent on drawing the others release from him, to bring him such heady pleasure as to draw his name from that elf's lips.

It didn't take long before the lithe being was arching sharply, lifting his lover from the floor with legs and back alone, as he nearly squealed the other's name as he released into that warm, caring mouth. Gimli drank all that was poured into him, suckling him clean before sliding his lips free of the other's member to lick slowly, suggestively, letting the other know he had enjoyed every moment of the act. His elf lay sated and blushing, winded and a little flustered.

"I hadn't... I hadn't ever thought you to be so... aggressive."

"Why not? I'm a dwarf. We take what we want, when we want it... which... leads me to the next step... assuming you're ready...."

"Ready? Wait...th...there's more?"

"Well y'don't expect me to do all that an' not get ANYTHIN' in return... sure the act was satisfyin' to see... but I need a lil release m'self... an' I'm gonna take it, thank ye very much!"

That said, one stout hand was back to Legolas' cock and stroking slow, languid strokes over the limp flesh to try and encourage him back to attention. "Show me the legendary stamina of the elves, Legolas..." he rumbled in amusement as the other gasped and squirmed, head thrown back into those silky tresses, tousling the usually perfect hair all the more for furthering their intimacy. It did not take long until he was aroused again and watching the other through a few stray strands, wondering what the dwarf would do with him next.

What he did next was release his hold on the other to quickly strip himself of his own leathers and layers. He had no hesitancy in the reveal of his body. He was hairy, muscular, everything a dwarf was supposed to be. He was also VERY erect. At sight of his partner, Legolas gazed him over, thinking that he would have been a little more repulsed by the sight, as was more like the nature of most of his kin... but he wasn't in the least. He knew what dwarves should look like and Gimli was a very very handsome dwarf. He did not think him fat or ugly for sake of his hair. He was just... Gimli. His love. His lover. His closest companion and soul mate alike.

He smiled up at the other in a very alluring and inviting manor. "So you have me, what will you do with me now?"

The dwarf smirked and quirked a brow, waggling it a little before he went to a satchel and withdrew a bottle of oil. It might seem a bit awkward, the moment of preparation beforehand... but it was necessary, and a chance to explore themselves a little further. He poured a little oil over one palm before stroking Legolas' shaft slowly, gently, again, coating it. The elf quirked a brow before his eyes widened as the dwarf removed his hand only to begin applying oil to his own backside. Gimli moaned a little as he spread his legs, and rather blatantly fingered himself with a thick digit to stretch himself open. This left the elf feeling a little awkward as he lay there simply waiting.

"Come here... let me. Then at least I can be a part of this also?" He chuckled softly. The dwarf blushed faintly but then shifted to lay himself over the elf's legs, his own legs spread and his rear pointed to the other. Legolas took up the oil, slicked over a finger and very gently began to probe at Gimli's pucker, careful to stretch slowly as he slipped a finger in and pumped it carefully. He would crook his finger just slightly here and there, gifted with a soft exclamation from his dwarf when the perfect little bundle of nerves was struck and sent light streaks across his eyelids.

The cries he got as he slipped a second finger in to stretch were all the more alluring, making him wish to speed up the process. But he knew it to be necessary... they'd never done this before, and it wouldn't do to rush into it. In fact, he spent a good twenty minutes working up to three fingers and a comfortable puddle of dwarf upon his legs. Finally, his companion pleaded softly that he couldn't wait any longer... he had to have him. Legolas gently retracted his fingers, taking up a scrap of material to wipe his hands free of oil and bodily fluids. He then lifted his hands to guide the other to turn around, facing him as he was straddled.

Their eyes met, a gentle, trusting smile shared, and he began to sink himself down over Legolas' member, one of his own hands in place to help guide him true. Once aligned, the head slipping just past that initial ring of muscle, he let go to then gently grasp his lover's arms and sink himself slowly the rest of the way. The oil was a blessing and so was the preparation. While he was a large dwarf, and Legolas a slender elf, he was by no means a small intrusion upon the tight orifice that wasn't exactly intended for such a purpose.

They took their time, gazing upon each other as he worked to be seated upon the entirety of his lover's length. Once there, he rested and Legolas used his unsoiled hand to gently pet over the other's hair and beard, fond and caring, taking in the silkiness of the individual strands between his fingers. "Gimli... you are a most beautiful man... not just a beautiful dwarf, but a beautiful individual... and I am so grateful you would share this with me." He spoke as he gazed into the other's eyes.

"I hope we can share et many more times before we part ways, love."

Legolas smiled and lifted himself a little forward to hold his lover to him, a warm, firm embrace that held more care than could be expressed with words. While they were intimate sexually, their intimacy was beyond the act of this moment, their love carrying on for many battles and many ages beyond this instance. They shared their bodies and their love often from that point on, never holding standards of whom was the dominant individual in their relationship, only that they were friends, companions, lovers, and equals.

The End.


End file.
